


Then there was Light

by DemonofPhantomhive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Gen, Implied polyship roadtrip, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: The sun rose to fill the sky with its blinding light for the first time in a decade as the final daemon fell to their feet. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio dropped their weapons when they realized that it was finally over. That they had won, but they couldn't bask in the warmth the sun brought because they knew of the sacrifice that was made to bring it back. They stood there not wanting to move from their spot, they didn't want to face the horror that was waiting for them behind the doors of the citadel.





	Then there was Light

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again with my angsty vent fics! This story I wanted to do my take of what happened after the sun rose and the boys reactions to seeing their friend gone! I had this idea in my head for a while and I was in a bad place mentally when I started writing it and it helped a lot!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The sun rose to fill the sky with its blinding light for the first time in a decade as the final daemon fell to their feet. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio dropped their weapons when they realized that it was finally over. That they had won, but they couldn't bask in the warmth the sun brought because they knew of the sacrifice that was made to bring it back. They stood there not wanting to move from their spot, they didn't want to face the horror that was waiting for them behind the doors of the citadel. 

Ignis was the first to turn towards the stone steps of the Citadel. He knew that they couldn't wait here, pretending that by some miracle that Noctis was going to burst through those doors to celebrate. They knew better, but there was this part that desperately didn't wanted to believe that their dear friend was gone. 

”I believe that we should go inside, we need to lay Noct to rest,” Ignis finally spoke breaking the deafening silence. He had to swallow past the lump forming in his throat, he could hear the sound of Prompto’s breathing as it picked up, even though he couldn't see, he knew that the blonde had tears rolling down his cheeks and that he was fighting a losing battle to keep his sobs at bay, but the other two agreed nonetheless. 

They ascended the stairs, the only thing breaking the silence was the sound of their boots against the concrete steps, accompanied by a strangled sob that would rip its way from Prompto’s throat as they got closer to the doors. 

Gladio was the one to open the doors when they made it to the top of the stairs, they entered the dimly lit corridor, making their way down the hall, finally reaching the steel doors of the throne room. When they reached the door it was almost as if time stood still, none of them could find it in them to open the doors, for they were afraid to see the state Noctis was in.

The shield opened the heavy doors of the throne room as soon as the doors parted, the all too familiar smell of blood filled their noses. Prompto’s scream rang through the advisor's ears and the loud curses from the shield beside him was all he needed to know that the scene before them was one of pure horror. 

”Gladio, how.. how bad is it?” Ignis asked. He needed to know, he had the right to know how his friend died. He could hear the shield breath trembling before he spoke:

”Trust me, Iggy it’s better if we handle this.” The shield spoke his voice strained as he fought back tears.

”I have every right to know what happened to him, I refuse to let you and Prompto handle this on your own... I am his friend too, I am going to be a part of this.” The advisor’s voice trembled between each word, knowing well and good that Gladio was just trying to protect him, but not telling him was cruel in a sense.

“Iggy, please-“ The shield started but was cut off before he could finish his sentence

“GLADIO!” Ignis yelled, his voice was dripping in desperation. He wasn’t going to be coddled, they’d all been through so much together, he had to be with Noct in this final moment. He heard the shield let out a heavy sigh 

“We’ll take you to him.” It was Prompto who spoke his voice was thick with tears. They led him across the room and up the numerous steps that lead to the throne.

When they reached the top of the stairs the smell of blood was so overwhelming it made his stomach turn. Ignis moved forward until the tips of his boots made contact with the bottom of the throne, reaching out until his hands brushed against the cloth of Noctis’ clothes. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest as his hands made their way down the King’s chest. He hoped that he would feel the peaceful rhythm of the raven’s heartbeat beneath his fingers, that he would feel his chest rise and fall with each breath, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

Ignis moves his hands further down his beloved friend’s chest until they came in contact with a damp substance he knew too well was blood. He wanted to pull his hands away, but no matter how much he wanted to stop he persevered. His hands finally came into contact with the blade that was buried into Noctis’ chest between his ribs.

His hands moved up the blade as he got to the handle of the sword. He knew exactly which sword was beneath his fingers.

“The Sword of the Father.” He whispered beside him Prompto broke down into a fit of sobs the sight of his friend in such a state was too much for him to bare. 

Gladio clenched his fists seeing Noctis pinned to the throne by his father's sword made him sick to his stomach. 

“We.. should pull the sword out soon... it’s cruel to leave him in this state much longer.” The shield spoke his voice braking at parts, Ignis could tell he was trying so hard to fight back the tears. 

“We need to say goodbye.” Gladio continued after a few moments. Ignis and Prompto agreed they let the shield say his goodbyes first.

Gladio placed his hand upon Noctis’ lifeless shoulder his vision blurred by tears. 

“You did good kid.. I know I gave you a lot of shit throughout the years and I know I could take things too far, but I am proud of the man you became..” he took a moment the lump in his throat made it almost impossible to continue and the tears he fought so hard to hold back cascaded down his sun kissed cheeks, taking a trembling breath he continued, 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you in your final moments, I-I know you had to do this on your own, but I can’t help feeling like I failed as your shield and for that I am deeply sorry.. You were a great friend and we will make sure your memory lives on...” any other words died in the shields throat and his body was wracked with silent sobs his grip tightened on the Kings shoulder.

Prompto kneeled beside Noctis’ feet taking the raven’s cold limp hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze before his spoke.

“Noct... you were the first real friend I ever had and the time we spent together were some of the best years of my life… You brought a light into my life and made me feel like I was worth something even if I myself didn’t see what you saw...” sobs ripped their way from his throat, his tears falling onto his friends hand. He felt like he couldn’t breathe he knew this day would come he just didn’t want it to be so soon. He tried his best to catch his breath before he continued, 

“Thank you for being my best friend and thank you for introducing me to Gladio and Iggy... All of you are like the family I always dreamed of having... I-I just thank you so much for everything.. for the late nights playing Kings Knight and for the one on one talks, I will remember this forever.” He cried in despair, he didn’t want to say goodbye, not like this, they just got him back. 

Finally, it was Ignis’ turn he removed his hands from the sword to grasp Noctis’ free hand tears rolled down his scarred cheeks as he touched the cold flesh of his charges hand. He more than anything wanted for the hold to be reciprocated, he wanted to feel the comforting grasp against his own one last time, but the wish was futile. 

“Noct, I have been by your side since you were little, I had the chance to watch you grow from the fragile boy to the strong King you are now, even though I wasn’t able to actual see the man you became physically.” His grip tightened around his friends hand he cleared his throat before he continued, 

“I know I was hard on you when you were growing up and it just seemed like I nagged you all the time, but I wanted to prepare you to be the great King I knew you could be. I was and always will be proud of you no matter what, you have done so much for your people, for your friends and most importantly me.. You changed my life so much and I am so grateful to have been chosen to be your advisor I am so happy to have made such an amazing friend.. you brought light to everyone you touched. You are truly such an amazing person you never gave up on me even when I lost my sight and I’m glad I could stand by your side… until the very end.” He couldn’t continue no matter how hard he tried to speak all that came out were heart wrenching sobs he knew before anyone what was going to happen, but the reality of the situation never sunk in until it actually happened.

They all stayed there in silence apart from their sobs, they needed to let it out. They have been through so much they deserved to have this moment.

After a while they all stood, placing their hands on the handle of the sword. They all wanted to do this together, to help Noctis one last time. 

Once the blade was finally removed Ignis placed his hand on Noctis’ lifeless cheek.

“It’s over Noct, you can rest now.” 

As the light shone into the citadel throne room, it appeared as if Iggy’s words resonated with the body of the chosen king, as if the deeds of the four soulmates were put to rest.

Perhaps a trick of the light, The Chosen King appeared to lightly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a big thanks to @teasmudge and @secretly-a-wuss for being amazing betas!
> 
> I also want to give a big thanks to @misshoplite for making the writefight discord because that has helped motivate me so much and this story probably wouldn’t have been this long without the help of that discord! It has really given me so much motivation and I’m excited for the writefight to come!
> 
> Kudos, comment, and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
